Koby
|-|Before Garp's Training (Pre-Timeskip)= |-|After Garp's Training (Pre-Timeskip)= |-|Post-Timeskip= Summary Koby is first introduced as a cowardly chore boy on board Alvida's ship. Through fear of being smashed by her Iron Mace, whenever she asked him who was the loveliest on the sea, he would reply, "You are, Miss Alvida". Eventually, with the help of Luffy, he found the courage to pursue his dream of leaving her and becoming a Marine. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, At most High 7-C | Unknown, Likely Low 7-B Name: Koby Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 16 (Pre-Timeskip) | 18 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Marine Captain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Some knowledge of Swordsmanship, Trained in Rokushiki (Soru), Inept Observation Haki user | All previous abilities, Proficient Haki User (Kenbunshoku Haki), Pseudo Flight (via Geppou), Body Control (via Kami-e and Tekkai), Statistics Amplification (via Soru and Tekkai), Air Manipulation (via Rankyaku) Attack Potency: Unknown, At most Large Town level (A single kick from him caused Luffy to cough up blood. He was however quickly subdued and forfeit the fight before Luffy could hit him) | Unknown, Likely Small City level+ (His current status should put him at least at the same level as Tashigi post-timeskip) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Caught Luffy off guard with his Soru speed initially and evaded a punch from him at point-blank) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, At most Large Town Class | Unknown, Likely Small City Class+ Durability: Likely Large Town level (Took a punch from Luffy at the Marineford Battle and recovered before its conclusion) | Unknown, Likely Small City level+ via powerscaling, higher with Tekkai (Scaling from Tashigi, and that he wasn't even phased by a massive torpedo exploding in front of him.) Stamina: Superhuman by virtue of enduring Garp's extremely rigorous training Range: Standard melee range, at least hundreds of meters with Kenbunshoku Haki | Standard melee range, at least tens of meters with Rankyaku, at least hundreds of meters with Kenbunshoku Haki Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: He is kind and was somewhat cowardly. He didn't fight any of the pirates while present at the Marineford war out of fear, and later confronted Admiral Akainu about stopping the war due to seeing the death of so many marines and pirates to be pointless as they were merely throwing their lives away at that point. He is exceptional and had a lot of drive as he grew in strength exponentially during the training he endured under Garp. He became adept with the Rokushiki technique "Soru" in a matter of months. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busoshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however, a third type of Haki, Haoshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Koby is not one of these people. *'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra):' Koby has no control over this power by the end of the pre time-skip. He can sense and emphasize with the emotions and intent of the living presence around him, but can't keep it in check, which takes a toll on his mentality by some degree. Rokushiki: A special, superhuman martial arts style used primarily by members of Cipher Pol #9. It consists of six special techniques, Kami-e, Geppou, Rankyaku, Shigan, Soru, Tekkai. Pre time-skip Koby has only displayed the use of Soru, but as of post time-skip, he is confirmed to have mastered all 6 forms. *'Soru:' allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. *'Geppou:' allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. *'Shigan:'A close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. It's very similar to a piercing attack, given that it applies all the pressure of the user's attack to a single point. *'Tekkai:' This ability hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces. *'Kami-e:' Allows the users' body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. They even seem to possess the properties of paper and make their body flat. *'Rankyaku:' A powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. Key: Pre-timeskip | Post-timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Precognition Users Category:Captains Category:Sailors Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7